


what a bittersweet twist of events

by Anonymous



Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boo Seungkwan-centric, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Violence, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Sexual Harassment, another episode of me developing the omega seokmin tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The story of how Hansol and Seungkwan met.Warning: it's not all sunshine and rainbows.(Set before part 1)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	what a bittersweet twist of events

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off an experience I had a couple of years ago and I thought why not make it into a fic and it developed into a fic about how Verkwan met. I might do similar fics for the other couples in this series in the future but as of now, I have slight writer's block so it might take a while.
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

It seemed quite boring to just go for a walk through a park, with no motive or destination in mind, yet Seungkwan currently found himself in that exact situation. Ever since the miscarriage, Seokmin had been holed up in his house only leaving to go to classes and then rushing back to his bed. Even his boyfriend Jihoon was able to sense that something was wrong, asking Seungkwan if anything had happened that he should know about. Obviously, there was the miscarriage, but Seungkwan had been sworn to secrecy, and it wasn’t his place to mention it to the other alpha, so he told him that he had no idea.

This couldn’t continue forever though, so Seungkwan has gone to the omega’s place and dragged him out to get some fresh air that wasn’t somewhere on campus. Seeing how Seokmin had gradually loosened up to the point where they were able to have a lighthearted conversation, Seungkwan was beginning to see the appeal in taking walks.

“Thank you, Seungkwan,” Seokmin didn’t need to specify what for, and Seungkwan just gave him a small smile.

“No problem hyung, what are friends for?” He answered, making the omega giggle.

“Did I ever tell you about how-“

Seungkwan delved into another fascinating story, to lift Seokmin’s spirit, and it seemed to be working as the omega’s laughs sounded more genuine with each one. It made Seungkwan happy to see that Seokmin was starting to get better and recover, but he could still see the lingering fear and terror, which he understood as an event like that could traumatise anyone. Trying to ignore the negative thoughts, Seungkwan started to tell another story only for Seokmin to stop him, a concerned look appearing on his face as he pointed to his right.

“Seungkwan, look.” 

Turning in the direction Seokmin was pointing in Seungkwan’s eyes widened at what he saw. A man was standing there, around the same age as them holding the hand of a young girl, and they were both facing another man who looked much older and stronger than both of them. Although there was a smile on the first man’s face, it seemed forced, and from where he was standing, Seungkwan could see him push the girl behind him slightly putting himself between the girl and the intimidating man.

“He’s an omega.”

Seungkwan whipped his head in Seokmin’s direction incredulously.

“Really? How can you tell?”

“I can sense his distress from here. Omegas are usually able to do that when we’re in danger or pain. I think we should help him, Seungkwan.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Seungkwan saw the other man drag his hand down the omega’s face before grabbing his hand and placing a kiss on it. The omega flinched at the kiss, making Seungkwan’s blood boil that someone would dare do something like that.

“Fuck it, let’s go.”

•••

Hansol wanted to cry, throw up and scream all at the same time.

He hadn’t seen his sister in a while, so last time he was on the phone to her, she asked him if they could go to the park when he had time. That led them to where they were now, after spending almost three hours playing at the park, Hansol was supposed to take Sofia home now so that he could go back to his place and complete his assignments. However, when he called her to leave, an alpha appeared next to him, his corrupted scent setting off warning bells in his head.

“Hello there, I just wanted to say you look so beautiful.” the alpha said with a stretching grin.

“Oh, thank you.” Hansol turned around, looking for where Sofia was, praying that she hurried up so that they could leave the park now.

“Your welcome,” the stranger answered patting Hansol’s lower back causing him to stiffen “it’s not often you get to see such a pretty omega, so I just had to come up to you.”

“Thanks.” 

Moving away from the man’s wandering hands, Hansol stepped forward as Sofia finally came to him and held her hand ready to walk away, except their way was blocked by the stranger who still refused to leave him alone.

“Is this your daughter? Do you have an alpha?”

“No, but I have to get her home so if you could excuse me ple-“

“You don’t have an alpha?” The man asked, sounding shocked.

He took a few steps forward, causing Hansol to put himself between the man and Sofia, hoping that he wouldn’t try anything while his little sister was there. Then the man brought up his hand and caressed Hansol’s face, his hand leaving a burning path in its wake.

“It’s surprising that you don’t have anyone in your life, especially when you look so perfect” the stranger took Hansol’s hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a disgusting, slimy kiss. 

Hansol wanted to rip his hand from the alpha’s grasp but was afraid of upsetting the alpha since he not only looked older but also looked more muscular than him. He felt so violated and what made it worse was that Sofia was right there to witness everything. His eyes began burning with tears, and everything inside him screamed at him to run far away.

“I need to go. Can you please leave me alone?” 

“Relax, we’re only talking,” the stranger said, closing the distance between them.

“Please just let me go, I don’t want to talk to you” Hansol was on the verge of begging now, his eyes watery with tears.

“Stop acting up omega.”

“Why don’t you stop touching him, you piece of crap.”

Both heads turned at the new voice and Hansol saw that it came from another alpha, but this one had an essence of protectiveness in his scent. Behind him was an omega who was sending out comforting pheromones to try and calm him down. The arrival of two new people distracted the stranger enough so that Hansol was able to move away from his suffocating scent.

“What did you just say?” 

The harasser turned to the new alpha, squaring up his shoulders in an attempt to look intimidating. It didn’t work, however, as the other alpha simply scoffed at him before stepping up to him.

“Don’t try that crap with me. It doesn’t work. Now turn around and leave him alone before I kick your ass.” 

Desperate to get away, Hansol grabbed Sofia’s hand and dragged her over to where the other omega was standing, hiding behind him. The taller omega smiled at him before introducing himself.

“Hey, I’m Seokmin. Are you guys, okay?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Hansol said shakily “thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Seungkwan,” Seokmin said, gesturing to the alpha who had come to his rescue.

The offending alpha tensed up and looked like he was about to walk away, only to grab Seungkwan’s coat suddenly. It didn’t phase the younger though, who simply aimed a hard kick to his shin, causing him to get out a yelp of pain as he grabbed the injured part.

“Like I said,” Seungkwan said while walking back from the pathetic alpha “that crap doesn’t work with me.”

Lifting himself from the floor, the man limped away from them, muttering angrily to himself while Seungkwan turned to check on the omega.

“Are you alright now? Should we call somebody for you?” 

“Yes, thank you so much, I thought I would have to fight him off myself,” Hansol said, smiling at the alpha full of gratitude.

“Don’t worry. What’s your name?”

“Oh I’m Hansol, and this is my sister, Sofia.”

“Nice to meet you both. I’m Seungkwan.”

“I know, Seokmin already told me,” Hansol said, smiling a bit.

“Well if everything is okay now, then we’ll let you and Sofia get home now,” Seungkwan said with a small smile beginning to walk away.

Seokmin raised his hand to wave goodbye only to see the smile on the younger’s face drop and his demeanour become shy. 

“Unless there’s something else you need Hansol?” Hansol looked up in shock, seeing that Seokmin had caught onto his mood change.

“There is something, but I don’t want to burden you more than I have already.”

“Hansol, we have nothing to do,” Seungkwan said, “come on, just tell us what it is.”

“Could you guys walk me home? I have to take Sofia back to my parents’ house, and then after that, I have to go back to my place, but I feel too scared to go alone in case that guy comes back. But I understand if you guys can’t do that.”

“Hey” Seokmin gave Hansol a big smile and threw his arm around the omega’s shoulder “we’ve got time, we would love to drop both of you guys back home.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” Seungkwan said, shooting the younger omega a warm, comforting smile “now, how do we get there?”

•••

Hansol was still surprised that not only did the two strangers save him from a frightening situation but they also walked him home so he would be safe. Initially, he thought it would be awkward seeing as he didn’t know Seungkwan and Seokmin that well, but they were both easy to talk to and they had this lighthearted, fun feeling which only made Hansol feel more at ease.

Sofia kept quiet the whole time as she often felt nervous around people she didn’t know, so he had no idea how she was feeling about the entire situation or if she was even fully aware of what had just happened.

When they had reached his parents’ house though, she turned to Seungkwan and Seokmin and gave them a cute smile before waving and bouncing away into the house saying that she liked them. His mother asked if he was friends with them and he ended up telling her what happened at the park which caused her to be worried at first, but eventually, her frown wore off and she turned to the two boys with a smile.

“Thank you so much for taking care of my Hansol. I would hate to think what would happen without you two young men there.”

“Ah, it was nothing ma’am”, Seungkwan answered, suddenly shy compared to how he was acting earlier, which made Hansol giggle.

“We’re just happy he’s okay!” Seokmin was a lot more confident when talking, which made Hansol smile at the older omega’s confidence.

Since there wasn’t a lot of time, they had to leave quite abruptly, saying their goodbyes to Hansol’s mum before going to take Hansol home. Seokmin had some assignments to complete so eventually he went home himself, leaving only Hansol and Seungkwan.

“You can go now if you want to,” Hansol spoke so softly Seungkwan almost didn’t hear him.

“Why would I go when we haven’t reached your place yet?”

“I thought you were only staying with me because of Seokmin, so you probably don’t want to do this.”

“Why would you think that Hansol?” Seungkwan asked an incredulous look on his face.

“It’s usually omegas looking out for other omegas, never alphas and if they do, then most alphas have ulterior motives. Don’t blame me for being cautious. It’s just what most omegas are used to.”

“Hey,” Seungkwan said, stopping and waiting for Hansol to follow suit. 

“Now Hansol, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to you because you are good looking and through our conversations so far you are an amazing person. But I’m not walking you home because of that. I’m walking you home because you don’t feel safe and I want to make sure you get home safe without any other creeps trying to get to you.”

“Thanks, Seungkwan-ssi”

“As I said before, there is no need to thank me. And drop the honorifics, I’m pretty sure we’re the same age.”

Hansol blushed, feeling shy at the alpha’s words about him, but he was also quite touched at the way Seungkwan spoke, he was different from the typical toxic alphas who were self-centred and rude. Instead, Seungkwan was kind-hearted and protective, combatting the cold-hearted and violent stereotypes that Hansol had attached to most alphas he saw. 

When they finally reached his place, Hansol faltered as he realised that after this, he might never see the other man again. Falling back he thought to himself just how much he wanted to see Seungkwan again if the alpha had left such an impression on him only after one meeting.

“Hansol, is something wrong?”

Breaking out of his thoughts, Hansol raised his head and saw Seungkwan looking back at him with concerned and thoughtful eyes, and he thought to himself, yes, I want to meet Seungkwan again, so much.

“Can I have your number?” the omega suddenly asked, shocking the older.

“You want my number?”

“You’ve been nice to me and as pathetic as it sounds that’s apparently enough to win me over and have me wanting more. I just thought I would ask.” 

Hansol began to feel embarrassed as Seungkwan didn’t say anything, but after a couple of seconds, the alpha stepped forwards and held out his hand in asking.

“It’s not pathetic, and I would love to give you my number Hansol.”

“I would love to receive your number Seungkwan.” 

Quickly whipping out his phone, Hansol watched as Seungkwan inputted his number before the alpha finally left him, but not for good. Unlocking the door, Hansol rushed to his room and closed the door behind him, flopping onto his bed and staring at the ceiling in awe.

“What an interesting day,” he thought to himself.

He had no idea how important Seungkwan would become to his life from that day forwards, however, for now, he was content with knowing him.


End file.
